Phases of the Moon
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas de problèmes d'engagements parce que Sam les a pour lui. Séquelle de 'Curvature of the Earth' et préquelle de 'Flames of the Sun'.


**Titre : **Phases of the Moon

**Rating : **PG-13

**Personnages/couples : **Dean x Cas, Sam.

**Auteur original :** Peroxidepest17

**Avertissements : **Saison 6 alternative.

**Nombre de mots :** 5590 (version anglaise).

**Résumé : **Une séquelle de 'Curvature of the Earth'. Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas de problèmes d'engagements parce que Sam les a pour lui.

**Dédicace : P**our myxstorie et pinkpapyrus merci de m'avoir aidée à corriger 'One Thousand ans One NEWS NIPPON Nights'. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile _

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je ne sais pas, je voulais simplement utiliser une référence au SdA, d'accord. C'est la base de l'histoire. Non, vraiment. Et je ne voulais rien écrire d'utile aujourd'hui. En tout cas, vous devriez sans doute lire la séquelle pour comprendre mieux. Sinon l'histoire peut sembler douteuse. Et j'essayais d'écrire quelque chose de drôle, je le jure, mais à la réflexion, je me suis rendue compte que certains passages étaient un peu dégueulasses. DÉSOLÉE.

**Démenti :** aucun mal ou atteinte à la loi voulue. C'est juste pour le fun.

**Titre français : **Les Phases de la Lune

**Traductrice : **Marple-Juice

**Correctrice : **Mama-Marple

**Nombre de mots : **6306 (version française)

* * *

Tout le monde parlait de la façon dont Dean était censé faire attention à Sam, comme si c'était son job ou son destin ou encore sa punition pour des crimes abominables qu'il aurait commis dans une vie antérieure. Sam savait cela parce que c'était ce que tout le monde semblait vouloir_ lui_ dire.

Pour John, les erreurs de Sam étaient de la faute de Dean parce que Dean était censé 'le surveiller' et 'garder un œil sur lui' et 'le protéger'. Sam se souvenait combien il avait pesté, crié et essayé d'expliquer à leur père que ses erreurs n'étaient pas vraiment des erreurs, et que s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer pour cela, c'était John parce que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. C'était toujours à ce moment-là que Dean se dépêchait de lui donner une claque, ou un coup ou de l'empêcher de parler avec sa main, de s'excuser auprès de leur père et de traîner Sam dehors pour qu'il se remette les idées en place (du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sam devienne plus grand que Dean et qu'il ne puisse plus le faire).

Après ces disputes avec son père, Dean disait toujours à Sam que Papa avait raison, et qu'il ne devrait pas discuter comme ça. Sam se souvenait des lignes autour des yeux de son frère ces moments-là, de la façon dont il semblait plus vieux, tout comme son père lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Depuis ce temps, Sam avait détesté Dean parce qu'il était toujours du côté de leur père.

Quant à Bobby, Sam avait toujours entendu de lui, peut-être pas la version douce de la même dispute que John lui jetait à la figure, mais au moins, le sens profond de cela. 'Ton frère veut juste que tu sois en sécurité, gamin,' ou 'Il s'en veut pour chaque fichue fois où tu fais le malin, tu sais,' que Bobby lui disait de son ton égal, celui qui disait que si Sam essayait de remettre en cause le sens des responsabilités de Dean parce qu'il le trouvait inutile et déplacé, Bobby lui foutrait une raclée, et même que Dean ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher (même s'il essayait tout de même).

Ajouté à cela une flopée de personnes qui étaient fondamentalement des étrangers et qui faisaient des commentaires sur les tendances surprotectrices de Dean, et c'est comme si Sam avait un livre complet sur _Supernatural_ avec pleins de descriptions à la troisième personne qui raconte à quel point Dean prend soin de lui. La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était ce policier dans le Michigan qui avait attrapé Dean lorsqu'il avait treize ans à faire du vol à l'étalage au 7-Eleven pendant que Sam, affamé, attendait dehors l'homme avait poussé Dean hors de la boutique, jeté un regard à Sam et avait compris exactement ce qu'il se passait. « Je parie qu'il voulait prendre soin de toi, » avait plus tard dit l'officier à Sam, alors que lui et Dean étaient surveillés au commissariat du quartier pendant que quelqu'un essayait de joindre John, « donc on ne dira rien à votre père pour le vol à l'étalage, du moins cette fois. D'accord ? »

« Oui, d'accord, » avait dit Sam, et ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça à ce moment parce que les policiers lui donnaient des donuts.

Même chose lorsque la première petite-amie de Sam au lycée s'était écroulée de rire lorsque Dean les avait attrapés au cinéma après que Sam se soit faufilé hors de la maison qu'ils louaient un samedi soir Dean avait pensé qu'il avait été kidnappé et était mort d'angoisse alors qu'il le cherchait dans toute la ville. La fille, dont le nom était Silvia, avait, entre deux crises de rire, murmuré qu'elle comprenait exactement à quel point Sam avait dû être mortifié lorsque son frère avait déboulé dans le cinéma, brandissant un fusil et le regard fou. « J'ai un grand-frère surprotecteur aussi, » lui avait dit Silvia, tout en lui caressant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Même si après, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu sortir avec lui.

Et ce sont juste quelques-uns des incidents les plus mémorables. Sam ne savait plus combien de fois durant toutes ces années des petites vieilles ou des professeurs ainsi que des mères d'amis qui avaient jeté un regard à Dean et avaient dit avec désinvolture « Tu ne trouves pas que tu as de la chance d'avoir un grand-frère qui prend si bien soin de toi ? »

Sam le _savait_, d'accord. Depuis la tendre année de ses quatre ans, Dean avait été chargé de la très sérieuse mission d'être le gardien de Sam. C'est comme si pour le reste du monde, les frères Winchesters étaient dans le remake totalement dingue du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Sam est l'anneau parce qu'il est mignon et brillant et tout le monde se l'arrache, mais de l'autre côté, les forces des ténèbres veulent aussi l'utiliser pour des choses démoniaques et des fois, des choses mauvaises arrivent aux gentilles personnes juste à cause de sa présence près d'eux.

Dean pourrait alors être le hobbit, celui qui est son meilleur ami pour la vie de façon très gaie qui le tire hors du volcan, et hé, cette comparaison commençait à être étonnamment bonne, ce qui était impressionnant parce que Sam venait tout juste de la trouver, sortie de nulle-part.

Mais ce n'était pas là le sujet. Le sujet était que tout ce long préambule voulait dire que tout le monde _savait_ que Dean protégeait Sam. Ce ne sont pas de très grandes nouvelles.

Ce qui était nouveau, et ce que Sam voudrait que tout le monde sache, d'accord, c'était que ce n'était pas complètement un boulot à sens unique, malgré la façon dont les livres le présentaient, ou que la série télé qui était en cours de production le montrait, et malgré la manière dont ces filles qui écrivaient sur internet l'inventait.

Dean protégeait Sam, d'accord, très bien. Sam l'avait _compris_. _Tout le monde_ l'avait compris.

Mais ce que tout le monde ne savait pas forcément était que Sam aussi protégeait Dean. Et ce n'était pas le très pour la forme _nous sommes toujours l'un près de l'autre donc je ne peux rien faire d'autre que voir les choses arriver_, non plus. Sam surveillait Dean avec la même intensité que Dean surveillait Sam ils l'exprimaient juste d'une façon différente. Dean avalait ses sentiments ou ses cris en lui-même dans un recoin noir. Il avait des cauchemars d'abandon ou de défaite, et ils se manifestaient par des problèmes d'attachement et un début d'alcoolisme et une vie centrée sur son propre sacrifice pour qu'il ne déçoive pas sa famille.

Sam, d'un autre côté, avait quelques troubles obsessionnels compulsifs qui l'obligeaient à surveiller Dean.

Il voyait le schéma nocturne de Dean. Il voyait le bacon en trop dans les burgers, ou les traces de larmes sur l'oreiller de son frère le matin. Il voyait lorsque Dean buvait de l'alcool au lieu de la bière et lorsqu'il buvait de la bière au lieu de l'alcool et il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, et bien sûr, ce genre de choses n'était pas un geste aussi grand que celui de vendre son âme pour ramener quelqu'un de parmi les morts, et n'était pas la même chose que de donner à son marmot de petit-frère les dernières céréales qu'il voulait vraiment vraiment lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Sam n'était pas Dean, donc ce n'était pas ancré en lui comme ça.

Mais pour Sam, toutes les petites choses qu'il faisait, toutes les petites choses qu'il remarquait, voulaient dire qu'il l'observait, qu'il l'aimait et qu'au bout du compte, il ferait tout ce qu'il serait nécessaire pour prendre soin de Dean, pour que son frère soit heureux.

Ce que Sam essayait de dire était que bien sûr, tout cela pouvait être interprété comme étant quelque peu du harcèlement venant de lui, mais l'intention qui l'animait était pure. Il faisait cela par amour et parce qu'il désirait protéger Dean au moins autant que Dean le faisait pour lui.

Ce long et détaillé prologue était nécessaire parce que le vrai commencement de cette histoire pourrait être mal interprété par des fangirls perverses comme étant incestueux et flippant. Ce n'est pas le cas Sam avait déjà mis les choses au clair en disant qu'il ne faisait que _remarquer_ des choses sur Dean, d'accord, alors ne vous embarquez pas dans ce chemin-là.

Quoiqu'il en soi. Ceci arriva de cette manière

Sam, dans sa vie passée à écumer les routes, à contrefaire de l'argent, à faire de l'arnaque à la carte de crédit, et à quelques occasions désespérées, à délester une pauvre bonne poire de l'argent qu'il avait durement gagné, avait appris que faire les comptes de ses dépenses pouvait faire la différence entre mourir de faim dans les rue ou avoir des avis de recherches à son nom et une récompense pour sa capture affichés dans tous les bureaux de post et les commissariats du pays. Le truc dans la vie de chasseur, c'était de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir rien, mais de ne pas avoir trop de choses non plus.

Donc Sam, étant le responsable de la comptabilité parmi les frères Winchester, faisait toujours en sorte de préparer un budget détaillé à l'avance en fonction de l'argent qu'ils avaient il y avait du cash nécessaire pour obtenir plus de cash (il faut de l'argent pour faire de l'argent dans ce monde), de l'argent pour les boissons, pour les articles de toilettes, pour l'essence, la nourriture et l'équipement de chasse. Pour chacun de ces budgets, il y avait certaines lignes en dessous desquelles il ne fallait pas aller en-dessous, à mois d'être d'accord avec la dégringolade en piqué qui s'ensuivrait, celle qui ne pouvait se terminer que par la création d'un plan pyramidal avec son frère dans un pauvre logement social peu suspect de banlieue rien que pour avoir un burger et un réservoir plein d'essence hors de la ville.

C'était la simple vérité.

Donc, lorsque Dean n'a pas eu sa crise gaie de sa présente vie dénuée d'émotions compliquées avec son meilleur ami pour la vie angélique et qu'ils la consommaient dans une série de pannes de courant en pleine nuit dans la centre de la Floride (à la plus grande horreur et consternation de Sam), il y avait, Sam était enclin à dire, quelques changements qu'il pouvait s'attendre à faire dans le budget à cause de ce nouveau changement dans leurs vies.

Et c'est la partie qui peut être mal interprétée comme étant bizarre ou malsaine, mais ce n'était _pas_, _c'était_, c'est tout. Sam ne pourrait jamais mettre assez l'accent dessus.

Trois mois après cette nuit de terreur à Panama City, Sam se rendit compte que Dean n'achetait plus de préservatifs.

Ce qui, oui, était une constatation assez dégueulasse à faire sur son frère _en général_, mais lorsque son frère se nommait _Dean_ et que vous aviez passé votre vie avec un fou furieux pareil, il est impossible de ne pas apprendre à lire de petites choses comme cela comme étant le _signe que ça allait mieux_.

Vraiment, dans le Dictionnaire de Dean Winchester des Gestes qui comptent, cette évolution était sans doute aussi poignant qu'une demande en mariage. C'était comme la plus merveilleuse façon de dire indirectement '_tu es le seul pour moi, je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi pour toujours,_' ou quelque chose comme ça. En d'autres termes, c'était Dean tout craché, et Sam était sans doute la seule personne encore vivante en ce monde qui était suffisamment familier avec la débilité de son frère pour l'interpréter correctement.

En plus de cette histoire de préservatifs, Sam était également agréablement surpris de remarquer que Dean avait réduit ses dépenses en matière d'alcool et de pornos. Sam pouvait faire un camembert qui serait en corrélation empirique directe avec tout ce que cela voulait dire s'il le fallait, mais en général, Sam, dans son infinie sagesse dans tout ce qui concernait Dean, était assez sûr de lui pour affirmer que maintenant, Dean était heureux, et tous les signes pointaient vers les coucheries angéliques très indécentes et trop fréquentes comme en étant la cause.

Naturellement, Sam était heureux que Dean soit heureux. C'était simplement un bonus que le bonheur de Dean soit synonyme d'une petite cagnotte plus importante pour de la nourriture organique, parce que Sam en avait assez des couleurs artificielles et des hormones de croissance dans son Chef Boyardee alors qu'il était adulte, merci beaucoup.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sont toutes les raisons qui faisaient que, aussi bizarre (et peut-être indécent et peu politiquement correct) cela pouvait-il être pour une personne _normale_, Sam commençait à associer le bien émotionnel de Dean avec ses coucheries sans préservatif.

C'était logique. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le serait pas ?

* * *

Tout s'était bien passé pendant presque six mois. Et par 'bien', Sam voulait dire 'bien selon les critères des Winchesters'. Bien sûr, ils ont manqué de mourir au moins une fois par semaine, ont eu quelques fractures ici et là, et ils ont été à deux doigts d'avoir des confrontations avec des officiers de police plus de fois qu'ils n'ont franchi les frontières des états, mais pour le reste – le côté relationnel – Cas et Dean se sont créé une espèce d'adorable routine qui consistait à se réveiller après le chahut des surtensions nocturnes, à prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et de se séparer pour aller travailler chacun de son côté, un peu comme un couple marié classique, sauf que Dean tirait sur des choses pour vivre et que Cas pourrait sans doute faire exploser des trucs avec son esprit s'il l'essayait.

Un développement plus poussé du côté positif de cette nouvelle ère familiale de leurs vie révéla que Cas était toujours l'ami de Sam malgré tout le côté je-couche-avec-ton-frère, parce que quelques fois, Cas prenait le parti de Sam dans les disputes et avait même accepté d'emmener Dean pendant une grande partie de leurs moments ensemble, afin que Sam n'aie pas d'envie de passage d'eau de javel dans sa tête ou qu'il n'aie pas à dormir dans l'Impala avec ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il pleurait et se berçait la plupart des nuits.

Tout allait bien, autant que pouvait le trouver Sam. Tout se passait très bien, même six mois plus tard. C'était inattendu, mais bien. Ce n'était pas compliqué, tout comme Dean le voulait.

Ce qui, bien sûr, d'après les critères des Winchester, était une durée beaucoup trop longue pour que tout _reste_ ainsi.

C'était comme ça que leur chance tournait.

* * *

Juste avant le moment qui marquerait officiellement les six mois qui suivirent ce que Sam avait (en quelque sorte) surnommé affectueusement son Viol Mental dans l'État Ensoleillé, tout le côté Winchester et plantage les rattrapa de la façon la plus inattendue possible, comme cela avait coutume d'être.

« Je vais au 7-Eleven, » annonça Sam, le lendemain après-midi qui suivit la chasse d'un renard à neuf queues mangeur de foie qui vivait sous un barbecue-buffet au Texas, rien que ça. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Dean avait réussi à froncer les sourcils de façon pensive sans séparer ses yeux de l'écran, où se déroulait un marathon de Docteur Sexy MD sur une chaîne gratuite parce que c'était le week-end et qu'on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que les gens soient chez eux à regarder la télé.

Sam savait déjà que Dean n'aurait besoin que d'un pack de bière et de chips, principalement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir ce soir pour arnaquer des gens et que Dean n'était pas allé draguer à un bar pour s'amuser depuis des mois. En plus, les sutures qui maintenaient l'entaille sur le flanc de Dean d'où le Kumiho avait tenté de manger son foie plus tôt limitaient sa mobilité. Sans doute.

Donc, lorsque Sam demanda à Dean s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre, il s'attendait surtout à des demandes comme du dentifrice ou du déodorant ou encore du shampooing qui n'avait pas une odeur pour filles.

Donc, cela créa la surprise totale chez Sam lorsque Dean ne demanda aucune de ces choses-là, mais dit plutôt, « Beautés Plantureuses Asiatiques doit normalement sortir le numéro spécial croqueuses d'hommes à la montagne aujourd'hui. »

Sam le fixa, parce que vu le temps pendant lequel ils étaient passés de peu de porno à plus de porno du tout, revenir tout à coup au porno était une sorte de signe qui voulait dire que quelque chose de terrible était en marche. Un peu comme le bat signal. Mais pour Dean. Le Dean Signal.

Sam décida de procéder avec précaution. « Hum… D'accord. Autre… Autre chose ? »

Dean fronçait toujours les sourcils en regardant la télévision alors qu'il suivait le Docteur Sexy et la nouvelle interne canon qui se lâchaient sur l'IRM alors qu'il ajouta, « Ce serait bien aussi si tu pouvais ramener des préservatifs. »

Une fois de plus, Sam voudrait faire une pause dans la narration et ajouter que l'essence était chère de nos jours et qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de revenus fixes, donc que vous êtes priés de vous abstenir de les juger d'après ce qu'ils doivent s'acheter de temps en temps, merci. De plus, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un essayait de _manger leur foie_, donc il fallait également prendre cela en compte. Dean ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça et s'acheter tout seul des préservatifs. Il déchirerait ses sutures et saignerait partout et Sam devrait sans doute nettoyer tout ça.

Bref.

Pour résumer, la demande de préservatifs et de pornos de la part de Dean fit _cesser _net Sam. « Dean, » demanda-t-il, après un instant passé à glander sur le pas de la porte dans un crétin avec les clefs dans sa main et sa veste pliée sur son avant-bras, « tout va bien ? »

Dean fronçait toujours les sourcils en direction de la télé, l'air furieux. « Cette nouvelle interne ne couche avec lui que pour avoir son attention pendant les gardes. Quelle traînée. Elle est sexy, mais c'est une traînée. »

Sam cligna des yeux. « Dean, » répéta-t-il, et il était trop inquiet pour être gêné lorsque sa voix atteignit les aigus et inquiet, « est-ce que tu vois Cas ce soir ? »

À l'évocation du nom de Cas, Dean arracha ses yeux de l'écran. « Cas ? » Demanda-t-il, et cligna des yeux l'espace d'une minute. « Nah, mec. Il a à faire cette nuit. En fait, je pensais plutôt à sortir, prendre un verre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis dans les bars pour s'amuser, toi et moi. Non ? »

Sam le fixa. « Dean, » dit-il, et ce fut de la façon la plus triste qui puisse être.

Dean cligna des yeux. « Sam, » répondit-il. Il regarda son frère bizarrement. « Tu y vas, ou pas ? »

Sam soupira. « Oui, j'y vais, » dit-il.

« Ne raye pas la voiture, » grogna Dean derrière lui, puis il se retourna vers la télé.

Sam resta là un instant et fit en direction de Dean un dernier regard _attristé_ au-dessus de son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Donc Sam savait que Dean avait peur de s'engager. Il essayait, et de toutes ses forces, mais il y avait toujours cette peur en lui, que tout ce qu'il construisait soit réduit en poussière, donc que c'était à lui qu'il revenait d'en découdre.

Sam n'avait pas de diplôme en psychologie à Stanford, mais il avait pris le cours d'initiation. C'était l'une des trois choses qu'il en avait appris.

La seconde chose qu'il en avait retenu était que la plupart du temps, la personne devait se rendre compte d'elle-même qu'elle avait un problème avant que qui que ce soit puisse en faire quelque chose.

La troisième chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'après la reconnaissance d'un problème, il fallait que la personne veuille en parler afin de le résoudre sainement.

Ce furent les premières choses que Sam essaya de faire avec Dean.

* * *

Sam revint du 7-Eleven un peu plus tard avec les chipes et un pack de six canettes de Red Tire pour Dean ainsi qu'une nouvelle brosse à dents pour lui, et qui était la raison initiale de son déplacement au magasin. Dean fouilla dans le sac un instant avant de cligner les yeux de confusion. « Où sont les préservatifs ? » Demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as au moins pu prendre les croqueuses d'homme à la montagne ? »

Sam toussa. « Oups. J'ai oublié. »

Dean le regarda de cette manière qui était ponctuée du truc qu'il faisait avec ses sourcils et qui composait le code pour _Je croyais que tu étais censé être intelligent_. Mais il soupira et prit le paquet de chips et l'ouvrit. « Tant pis, j'irai les chercher plus tard. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Sam, tout en regardant Dean avec insistance.

Sa seule réponse fut un autre regard étrange, renforcé par L'incroyable Cirque du sourcil de Dean Winchester. Qui aurait crû qu'ils puissent se froncer autant sur un seul visage ? « Sam, » demanda Dean, prudemment, « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sam, en retour, regarda avec émotion son frère dans les yeux et dit, d'une façon lourde de sens, « Je ne sais pas, Dean, _est-ce le cas_ ? »

Dean grogna, laissa la colère paraître sur son visage, et se retrouva vers la télévision armé de ses chips et de sa bière.

Sam soupira.

* * *

Plus Sam y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que, peut-être, les problèmes d'attachement de Dean envers Cas n'étaient pas totalement infondés.

Tout d'abord, il y avait ce truc inter espèces. C'était bizarre. Les gens les jugeraient sûrement. Dean détestait ça. Être jugé. Ça allait généralement de paire avec le truc gay aussi, supposait Sam, que Dean était censé avoir dépassé, mais on ne savait jamais avec ce genre de truc.

Ensuite, il y avait tout le truc de l'immortalité de Cas. Donc Dean vieillirait, et quoi, Cas ne grandirait pas ? Sam se rendit compte que c'était plutôt optimiste de considérer que lui et Dean vieilliraient vu ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre, mais il avait toujours réfléchi de façon positive. Quoiqu'il en fût, il serait très difficile d'expliquer que Cas n'était _pas_ le petit-fils de Dean dans cinquante ans.

Tertio, Dean ne voulait pas être la cause d'ennuis pour Cas (enfin, de lui causer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà). Bien sûr, Cas était le big boss là-haut pour le moment, mais qu'arriverait-il lorsque Dieu déciderait de revenir de ses vacances à la con un de ces jours et découvrirait que Cas avait croqué le fruit défendu avec l'homme vertueux ? Sam était pratiquement certain que si Cas était (encore) châtié à cause de Dean, Dean ferait exprès d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Enfin, et sans doute la principale cause de tout, Dean a des problèmes vis-à-vis de Sam. Sam n'aimait pas particulièrement y réfléchir, mais c'était là et il le savait Dean était secrètement mort d'inquiétude qu'un jour il en vienne à l'extrémité de devoir choisir entre Sam et quelqu'un d'autre qu'il pourrait aimer, il ferait l'impensable et trahirait toute la lignée des Winchester en _hésitant_ avant de choisir Sam tout de même.

Tout ceci, admettait Sam, était des problèmes entêtants et terrifiants. Il commençait même à se demander si Dean et Cas en resteraient là, pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Mais Sam se dit que ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice, et qu'il protégeait Dean à présent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela signifiait garder Cas.

* * *

Pendant que Sam était occupé à méditer sur ces réflexions profondes et importantes, Dean le regardait en le jugeant et se faufila hors de la chambre d'hôtel, sans doute pour s'acheter des préservatifs et du porno.

Il ne revint pas avant longtemps.

* * *

Sam le trouva quelques heures plus tard à un bar en ville.

Par 'le trouver', Sam voulait dire que Dean lui avait téléphoné et lui avait indiqué où il se trouvait, tout en lui demandant qu'il voulait le retrouver, parce qu'il y avait plein de filles mignonnes dans ce bar et que même un géant comme Sam pourrait tenter sa chance qu'il n'était pas trop lugubre et regardant.

Sam fut obligé d'aller jusqu'au bar à pied parce que Dean avait pris la voiture, et, en chemin, il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne dépourvu de lune et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un présage, comme le décrochage de ce qui avait été six bons mois.

En plus, il se demandait sans cesse à quoi son frère pouvait bien penser, et si Cas avait ou non découvert comment lancer la foudre à des endroits spécifiques de la terre. Est-ce qu'il ferait frire Dean pour l'avoir trompé ?

Cette pensée lui fit accélérer le pas, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bar, il n'eut aucun problème pour trouver Dean au milieu d'une paire d'admiratrices, alors qu'il leur apprenait à lancer les fléchettes. Tous n'étaient pas sobres dans ce bar.

« Sammy ! » Le salua Dean lorsqu'il vit son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Mesdames, voici Sam, mon frère. »

Les filles tournèrent leurs yeux de harpies et de briseuses de ménage vers Sam et sourirent. « Dean nous a parlé de toi,' dit l'une, et Sam se fichait de savoir quelle histoire de bain à poil Dean avait lâché, car ce n'était pas ce qui importait en cet instant. Ce qui importait était de savoir si Cas pouvait ou non invoquer la foudre du ciel comme Zeus et faire rôtir son frère à mort sur place parce qu'il était un fichu trompeur.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda Sam, sans quitter Dean des yeux.

Dean le regarda bizarrement de nouveau. « Hum, bien sûr. Les filles, essayez ce que je vous ai montré. »

Les filles s'adressèrent des gloussements et s'approchèrent joyeusement du jeu de fléchettes pendant que Dean s'approchait de Sam et lui adressait sa moue brevetée d'inquiétude fraternelle. « Mec, tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as fait dans ton froc. »

Sam lui adressa un geste manqué du regard alors qu'il tira prestement Dean dans l'une des alcôves près de la fenêtre. « Dean, » dit Sam, la voix basse alors qu'il continuait de regarder par la fenêtre toutes les deux secondes pour vérifier qu'aucune tempête ne se déclarerait soudainement, « J'ai compris, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas sain. »

Dean lui cligna des yeux de l'autre côté de la table. « D'accord, » commença-t-il après un moment, « eh bien, je suis content que l'un de nous ait compris quelque chose parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Sam soupira pour lui-même. « Je sais que tu es préoccupé par ce truc avec Cas, d'accord ? » Reprit-il, tout en essayant d'utiliser son visage le plus compréhensif tout en vérifiant subrepticement par la fenêtre l'état de la météo. « Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'en occuper. Enfin, oui, c'est un ange, et tu sais, il a la responsabilité du Ciel et c'est sans doute terrifiant… »

« Je sais pas, mais c'est plutôt génial. C'est comme coucher avec Superman, » Dean s'interrompit, avec ce petit début de sourire sur les lèvres que Sam n'aimait pas.

Sam secoua la tête, offrant à son frère un regard qui voulait dire que Dean pouvait essayer de faire des bravades autant qu'il le voulait, ça ne marcherait pas. « Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour lui, on dirait. Enfin, ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué. Tu achètes des pornos ? Des préservatifs ? Tu fais l'idiot parce que ça fait des mois que tu es sérieux et que ça fait trop longtemps pour être vrai et que tu attends que ça dérape. Mais tromper n'est pas la solution… »

Dean fit son expression perplexe avec conviction alors qu'il levait la main pour faire taire Sam. « Whoa, whoa, whoa, _stop_. On recommence. En quoi acheter du porno et des préservatifs est en relation directe avec l'_infidélité_ ? Tu ne vas pas faire ton régénéré avec moi, si ? »

« Dean, tu as arrêté d'acheter du porno et des préservatifs il y a pratiquement trois moi, » argumenta Sam, fermement.

Dean le fixa d'un regard qui signifiait qu'il commençait à avoir peur et qu'il pourrait bien commencer à essayer d'exorciser la chose qui avait décidé de posséder son frère aujourd'hui, maintenant et endroit public ou non. « Oui, » commença-t-il, lentement. « Depuis que Cas et moi sortons ensemble. Et ? »

Dean avait sans doute trop bu, bien qu'il fût blessé et qu'il avait pris des antibiotiques plus tôt dans la journée. Sam soupira. « Et alors, après être sorti pendant près de six mois jusqu'à ce jour, tu as tout à coup décidé d'en acheter de nouveau ? Tu ne vois donc pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Dean le regarda comme s'il avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce que Sam voulait dire, donc Sam décida de continuer et de remplir les manques de son frère, parce que visiblement, le truc qui consistait à se rendre compte de ses propres problèmes et choisir d'en parler pour y remédier était une psychologique qui s'appliquait aux gens normaux et pas à Dean Winchester. « Tu as peur de tout le truc que tu partages avec Cas et tu essayes de le saboter avant que ça n'aille plus loin en venant ici et en emballant la première fille mignonne – ou les filles – tu vois. Ce que je comprends. Enfin, oui, tu as des problèmes avec Cas. Des tonnes. Comme des questions bizarres sur le futur et si Dieu reviendra un jour ou non, ou si tu devras choisir entre lui et moi. C'est flippant, hein ? Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je ne ferais pas la même chose si j'étais à ta place. »

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent. « Oh oui ? »

« Oui, Dean. Mais je veux que tu saches que c'est normal que tu aies peur. J'ai peur _pour_ toi, mon vieux. Mais tu étais tellement heureux pendant ces six derniers mois et je ne veux pas que… »

« Cinq mois, trente jours, » corrigea Dean, brusquement.

Sam cligna des yeux. « Oui. D'accord. Ce que je veux te dire c'est… »

« Sam, mets-la en veilleuse une minute, » l'interrompit Dean une fois de plus, et son ton était véritablement insultant. Les sourcils de Dean continuaient d'être froncés de plus en plus bas et son visage avait une expression sentimentale.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne me tairai pas, Dean. C'est important. »

Dean roula des yeux et fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer son téléphone portable. Puis il commença à dérouler son écran. Sam n'y croyait pas. « Dean, je te parle sérieusement ! » Protesta-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et mit le téléphone sous le nez de Sam. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en vouloir pour torture mentale après que tu aies lu ça, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, et là, Sam fut obligé de prendre le téléphone et de regarder l'écran.

Il y avait un message d'affiché. Et il disait :

_Dean,  
__Je te verrai dimanche soir après l'élection des chérubins. Cela m'intéresse beaucoup d'essayer des suggestions, même si je ne désire pas mettre sans dessus-dessous la bibliothèque. Aussi, qu'est-ce qui constitue une tenue 'de libraire' et où puis-je m'en procurer ?  
__3 Castiel_

Sam fixa le message.

« C'est un cœur, ça ? » Demanda-t-il, après ce qu'il estima être un très long moment. Sa voix était étonnamment calme, toutes choses considérées.

Dean hocha la tête. « Tu veux lire ma réponse ou tu vois le tableau ? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'image mentale globale du scénario d'un jeu de rôle entre Dean, le vilain étudiant, et Cas, le libraire intello qui projetait dans son esprit d'horribles flashs en guise d'explication. Il avait toujours réfléchi de façon visuelle. « Uh, » dit-il lorsqu'il n'en supporta pas davantage, et repoussa le téléphone en la table en direction de Dean.

Dean s'approcha et baissa la voix. « Tu sais, il me pince en train de lire du porno dans la bibliothèque et me montre à quel point je suis un vilain garçon. C'est _pour ça_ que je devais acheter… »

« Arrête, je t'en prie, » Siffla Sam. « J'ai compris. »

Dean gloussa, puis son expression s'adoucit et il regarda Sam d'une façon émue et heureusement bizarre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le truc de l'anniversaire des six mois est en fait demain, » mit-il au clair, d'un ton inexplicablement bourru. « On a prévu de faire quelque chose. »

Sam fut tiraillé entre le soulagement et l'envie de vomir. « On dirait bien, » répondit-il, puis il gémit dans ses mains. Après quelques instants, il tenta un autre regard de biais en direction de son frère qui ne cessait de sourire. « Donc… Tout va vraiment bien ? »

Dean grogna. « Oui. Tu sais, mis à part mon foie qui a failli se faire bouffer. »

« Non, pas ça. Je parlais de… Tour. Tu ne flippes pas à cause de Cas et toi et de ces six mois ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Pas encore. Et apparemment, pas autant que ça te fait flipper. »

Sam supposa que c'était grave vu où Dean voulait en venir. « Mais ça pourrait être le cas ? »

« Peut-être, Sammy, peut-être. Mais là, je me sens bien. Là, j'ai envie de me donner à fond, tu sais ? »

« À fond ? »

Dean haussa à moitié les épaules. « Je vais embarquer dans le train et voir où ça va me mener. Et pour ne pas te mentir, j'ai hâte d'avoir un peu d'action. »

Sam roula les yeux visiblement, c'était la fin d'un moment de sérieux rapprochement entre Winchester. « D'accord. Je ne te parlerai plus de rien. »

« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, princesse, » gloussa Dean. « Mais, hé, Cas va être content de voir que tu t'inquiètes à ce point de savoir comment on s'en sort ou non vu tous nos problèmes, » ajouta Dean après un instant, parce qu'il était un _crétin_. Le tapement des boutons d'un téléphone portable indiquait à Sam que Dean tapait un texto à son adorable copain angélique en racontant tout _pendant ce temps_.

« Je te hais, » dit Sam en regardant Dean d'un œil torve.

« Tu as beau me dire ça, » répondit Dean, toujours en train de taper, « mais il y a deux jolies filles qui ont fini leurs études juste à côté du jeu de fléchettes qui savent à quel point tu as besoin de réconfort ce soir. Les vibrations que je capte me disent qu'elles ne sont pas contre un plan à trois. »

Sam se radoucit un peu. « Quoi, t'es sûr ? »

Dean termina son message et regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction du jeu de fléchettes. Il attira l'attention des filles et fit son signe de tête de salaud odieux en direction de Sam, ce qui lui valut une série de sourires entendus et des pouces en l'air. « Tous les signes indiquent que oui, » confirma-t-il, alors qu'il se retourna vers son frère.

Sam se sentit rougir un peu, et Dean donna l'air d'être le roi du monde. « Donc je vais les achever en leur racontant le moment où tu ne voulais pas que Papa abandonne le chien blessé sur le bord de la route, » dit Dean alors qu'il se levait, tout en tapant Sam une fois dans le dos. « Tu peux venir faire une descente dès que tu te sentiras prêt à sceller l'affaire, parce que l'histoire du chiot ne rate jamais. »

Dean s'approcha des demoiselles en se pavanant, riant visiblement de toute l'affaire. Sam soupira simplement – se sentant inévitablement un peu amusé de tout ce qui était arrivé également – et se retrouva à s'appuyer contre la vitre pour se rafraîchir un peu la tête. La condensation sur la vitre faisait du bien contre sa peau, et lorsqu'il regarda au-delà du parking, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le ciel au loin était toujours calme et paisible. Même s'il était plus sombre que d'habitude sans la lune pour éclairer leurs chemins, cela ne faisait que contribuer à rendre les étoiles plus brillantes.

Et, hé, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne la voyait pas maintenant que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, Sam, savait _mieux que quiconque_ que lorsque Dean décidait de se donner à fond pour quelque chose, cela voulait dire _à fond_, parfois à un niveau effrayant, malsain, co-dépendant et d'autosacrifice.

Dean avait toujours été ainsi vis-à-vis des choses qu'il avait à cœur. Sam n'était pas vraiment comme lui, mais il montrait qu'il tenait à lui en _comprenant _cela venant de son frère.

Enfin, Sam inspira profondément, s'accorda une minute ou deux pour reprendre son calme, puis il s'avança pour usurper de la place qu'occupait Dean en tant que professeur de fléchettes auprès des belles demoiselles diplômées avant que son frère n'en vienne à déchirer ses sutures en essayant de faire son m'as-tu-vu.

Ils ont toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre comme ça.

**FIN**


End file.
